


Photograph

by 51IsFamily (Miraifuturegirl)



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Shayveride Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraifuturegirl/pseuds/51IsFamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising Mia wasn't always easy. Worth It? Always. What if Shay and kelly got to have that baby? Major AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momma!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted that shayveride family so very much. I wanted Shay to be a mom.  
> To have a happy ending. As we all know that didn't happen. So i'm just gonna write that myself.  
> NBC owns Chicago fire. The writers own the characters, but they weren't playing nice, so I took them back.

Despite what all the books, blogs, and google searches said, “Mama” was Mia's first word.

It was a busy morning for the three of them. You would think after a year of this life, they would have it down, but life with a baby isn’t always smooth.

Shay was packing up Mia’s things for the first part of her day. She grabbed ready-made bottles from the fridge, a few packs of pureed veggies.

meanwhile, Kelly was quietly providing commentary to Baby Mia

“Looks like squash for lunch today”

Mia babbled at him, and tried to hand him some of the baby biscuit that was her breakfast. It was a habit of hers when they ate, offering bits of food to both of them.

“No, Honey, that’s your breakfast. Daddy will have his at the firehouse.”

Mia finished the biscuit. She smacked the tray, babbling excitedly.

“Look, Mama’s packing more biscuits for today”

Mia pointed at Shay. She started to babble again, ending with mama.

“Mama!” she crowed again, waving her arms and reaching for Shay.

Kelly heard the soft thump of the box hitting the floor.

He looked up and smothered a laugh at the look on Shay’s face.

He stood, unbuckling Mia from her high chair.

Scooping her up, he kissed her sandy- blonde hair.

“You traitor.” he teased softly, not at all meaning it.

It didn’t matter. It was another of _**those**_ moments.

He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her, to have them both. _**His family.**_ He shook his head clearing the sappy thoughts away.

There was a baby to clean. Mia loved her biscuits, but they made a mess.

“I got her.”

Shay took Mia from him.

“Mama”

“Yes, Sweetie, Mama’s got you”


	2. Dadda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NBC owns Chicago Fire. I love imagining stories with the characters, though.

Kelly keeps the video on his phone as long as he can. 

 

For his second father’s day, Shay gives him a DVD of moments like this she caught on camera.

He reciprocates on the next mother’s day my giving her the completed baby book they let slip.

  
  


It happens when Shay and Mia are home sick at the same time. Shay curses the Mommy and me class they go to. 

 

“I try to do the best for Mia, and look what happens. Stupid germ infested place.”

The illness passes though Shay fast, but next shift Mia is still miserable, so she stays home.

He gets the video at work:

 

_ ‘Mia has something she wants to say to you’ _

 

She puts the camera on the couch, then sits by Mia. 

 

She shows her a picture of the three of them, then points to him. 

 

“Mia, who’s this?”

 

“Dadda!”

 

Mia is gathered close.

 

“Baby, Daddy’s going to be  **_so_ ** happy”

 

The next day after shift he goes home to a quiet house.  Mia’s in the portable crib they use when they want to keep an eye on her. Taking care of a baby has wiped her out, she’s only just stopped feeling sick. So she is asleep. Mia isn’t.

 

She sees him and reaches-

 

“Dadda!”

 

He scoops Mia up.

 

“Let’s let Momma sleep”

 

He slices a banana for her and drops a hand full of those yogurt puff things she likes on her high chair tray. Breakfast for Mia. the rest of the morning was theirs.

 

This is the memory he holds on to when things get rough:

 

_ Little Mia, seeing him after a shift is done. Running to him with a delighted: _

 

_ “Daddy!” _


	3. On the day you were born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is five. She asks for the same old story, heard a million times: How was i born?

_**You're ready, born ready.** _

_**And all you gotta do** _

_**Is put one foot in front of you.** _

_**Our ceiling is your floor,** _

_**And all you gotta do** _

_**Is put one foot in front of you,** _

_**If only you knew.** _

_**If only you knew** _

_**The forests grew a little greener,** _

_**The roots reach in little deeper,** _

_**The birds all sing a little sweeter,** _

_**All to welcome you.** _

_**I want to see** _

_**Your happily ever after,** _

_**That you know in your heart that you matter,** _

_**That you are royalty. -Daughter -Sleeping at last** _

The rooms still dark when you wake up. Daddy's there, his gentle touch waking you.

"Happy birthday, Baby. "

It was late, and you were sure this was one of those moments Momma would be mad about. You don't care. It's cuddle time with daddy.

"It's after midnight."

You grin widely.

"It's my birthday!"

He scoops you up, and you head to the kitchen. He has set up a plate of Choco chip cookie's and milk, your favorite.

You climbed into his lap and grabbed a cookie to munch.

"Tell me about the day I was born?"

It was a story Kelly had told many times, and would many times more.

"Your momma wanted a baby to love. So they took part of me and part of her, and made them fit, and we got a baby- You.

Momma was on bed rest. She's stubborn but never wanted you at risk.

I should have known then that you already got that part of her, because after seven months of trying to be normal, do her job and all the stuff we needed for you, you warned her, and she stopped."

"I was on shift that day."

"She called me because you weren't taking your time coming into the world. We just barely made it to the hospital.

You were ready, and it went very fast"

"I don't like that it hurt."

"Honey, all babies hurt coming out. It's just how it works.

Your momma said it was worth it. Ask her, she'll say so.

You came into the world screaming your lungs out.

You had a tiny cuddle with Momma, then they took you for your first bath and the tests they do for all newborns.

You came back all wrapped up warm and cozy and I got to hold you. You opened your eyes, looked at me, and you were out like a light.

Momma told me then what your name was."

"Mia cause' she wanted me so very much and Kelly, cause' It meant I'd always have a part of you." you answered. That was your favorite part.

"Exactly."

"Both Momma and you slept for awhile. Then Gabby and Matt came, and we told then that we wanted them to be your Godparents. That's where you got Alexander from"

Alexander was a favorite, much-loved teddy bear. He was my lovey, my security.

That was the end of your birthday story. With that, Daddy let you finish your midnight surprise and took you back to bed.

"Stay til I fall asleep, please?"

Daddy did. He rubbed my back, and I drifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is how they spend the rest of her day and is coming soon. The song lyrics up top are to Daughter by Sleeping At Last the song I was listening to while I wrote this. The story is simple because Mia is five here.


	4. Best Birthday!

For breakfast that day, they went to Wildberry café. Mia picked the cinnamon roll pancakes, with a side of sausage links and chocolate milk to drink. Shay had the Espanola omelette with the berry bliss pancakes. Kelly had the Denver skillet and chocolate chip pancakes.

 

For fortification against an excited newly five-year-old, Shay had a turtle mocha and Kelly had several cups of sweetened black coffee.

 

The first place they took Mia was to Water tower place, to the build a bear store there. It was time for her to make a new friend.

She chose a Bunny she named [Molly](http://www.buildabear.com/ProductImages/BABW_US/XL/22601x.jpg), which gave them a start until Shay realized she was naming it after the cupcake place she takes her to for a treat every so often.

She picked dresses and PJ's,  shoes and a jacket. She stuffed her, gave her a bath,  sang a birthday song, and made a wish on a cake she got to take with her.

 

They visited the Disney store. Mia picked out a zip up stationary kit and mini doll set, Frozen themed  of course. And an Elsa and a Rapunzel shirt. 

 

Next, it was off to the Science and Industry museum, where later they would be meeting up with Gabby, Matt, and Louie.

 

They went to see the fairy castle, Mia's favorite until it was closer to twelve-thirty.

 

They met Gabby, Matt, and Louie near the escalators, then all six went to The Idea Factory, which was the area for younger kids. Shay and Gabby both loved how, when Mia was excited to show Louie something. She would take his hand and lead him over to whatever she had found

 

They went to go see the baby chicks, the submarine and just generally wandered about  the museum, exploring it all.  Two exhausted kids later, they headed over to Matt and Gabby's. They put the kids in Louie's bedroom, which had bunk beds. They had fallen asleep in the car.

 

Later that evening,  they ordered pizza, and Shay set up the cake that she had stored at Matt and Gabby's, so it would stay a surprise. It was an Elsa cake, with a picture of Elsa on the left side, sugar snowflakes, edible glitter, to make it look like ice, and dark blue and light blue roses. When they had picked out the ice cream, Mia had insisted on Superman. 

 

"Louie likes it,"   She insisted. "Please?"

 

Mia, not so much. But she loves Louie, so Shay picked up mint chip for the both of them, getting a small pint of Louie's preferred ice cream. That way they would both be happy.

 

After cake, Gabby and Matt brought out presents.  Mia excitedly opened the first one, from Gabby.  It was the [brunette Endless Hair Kingdom Barbie](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81JNcXkQRSL._SX425_.jpg). She already had the blonde one, now named [Aurora](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41qS%2B13wLwL._AC_UL160_SR82,160_.jpg) because as Mia explained : "They can't all be Barbie."

 

There was also a box full of clothes that would fit a 17-inch doll. Gabby knew the two things Mia loved about Barbie's- playing with her hair and changing their clothes. 

 

It was Matt's present that made her scream.  She had been looking for the build-a-bear Blackhawks outfit for months- everytime they went to look at the clothes, in fact.  She hadn't been able to find it, had even settled for a hoodie with the logo on it instead. The outfit would be for Alexander to go with the kid sized one she had. It had a jersey, pants, and a squishy helmet.

There were even ice skates.  She delivered the best tackle hug a five-year-old could muster.

He chuckled, squeezing her back tightly.

 

"You're welcome, Mia"

 

They stuck the kids in front of Zootopia, while the debris of a birthday was cleaned up and put away.

But running around all day will wipe out the wildest kid. They fell asleep halfway through it.

Mia woke up as Kelly was carrying her to bed.

 

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

 

"Best Birthday."

 

He gave her a quick cuddle, then tucked her in. He handed her Molly.

 

"Goodnight, baby."


	5. Mia the first grader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mia's first day as a first grader. Comment and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NBC Owns Chicago Fire. I'm just giving you a peak into the world where everything went right.
> 
> A/N-This was written in September and forgotten in the chaos of life. Very very sorry. This is Mia's first day as a first grader. Comment and enjoy!

 

It was time to go back to school. Mia would be entering first grade. Louie would be joining as a kindergartener.

Gabby had fallen in love with Maple Leaf Elementary when Mia started.

It would be perfect for Louie, and he would know someone there.

Kelly, Leslie, and Mia toured her new classroom. Mrs. Butler, her teacher seemed kind.

Her group had others from her class last year, and they had a fish tank _and_ a turtle. Mia was in heaven.

Mrs. Butler gave out a care kit as well. Papers for mom + dad to fill out and return. Boring grown-up stuff.

But there is a notebook, pencils,erasers, a sticker sheet and a few pieces of candy.

Before they leave, Mia asks to go see her old teacher.

By some miracle, Mrs. Robin was the teacher Louie was assigned to as well.

"Mia Shay! Get over here for a hug, honey!" She calls the little girl over as she spots her.

The little girl complied. She chattered about Louie and her new classroom.

"Are Sebastian and Bay still here? Can I say hi?"

These were the hermit crabs they had as class pet. Mia had even got to take them home for the weekend once, a job shared by the kids who's parents signed a permission slip.

"Sure, sweetie."

After that short reunion, they left the classroom.

Outside she poses for a picture on the steps, with a hand made sign proudly proclaiming:

"I'm a first grader!"

Louie has a similar picture on the wall the next time they visit, his proclaiming: "I'm a kindergartener!"

It's early morning on Mia's first day, and Leslie Shay out does herself. Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, bacon and orange juice.

As this breakfast is sticky sweet all over, Mia is still in Pj's.

She's bouncy and excited. Years from now, her parents will tease her about this on cold mornings with a teenager, sleepy and griping about going to high school.

After Mia finishes, Leslie sends her to get dressed. At six, Mia's Idea of special Is a pretty dress and tights.

Her style changes over the years, but dresses are her fancy side showing, excepting a year or so in her early teens.

[A new dress](http://mcdn2.zulilyinc.com/images/cache/product//208240/zu42289514_alt_1_tm1475343426.jpg), tights. A high ponytail with a bow. New backpack, lunch bag and an extra bag of supplies. She's ready.

Shay takes one last picture before they head out: Mia, megawatt smile on her face. Backpack on that seems too big for a little kid. She is and isn't their baby anymore. Life changes so quick.

But the three of them? Are _**Always**_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-Ok, that last bit is both marshmallow sweet and a punch to the feels, Sorry. The link is what the dress looks like. Next is Halloween.


	6. Butterflies and firefighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-The first blue costume that pops up when you google 'girls ballerina butterfly child costume' is what Mia picked. Louie is five in this, and as such calls Gabby Mommy and Matt Daddy. He's also been officially adopted for a year now. Also I don't own Chicago Fire. Let me have my happy place.

 

This was the first year Mia was allowed to pick her own costume. With a tiny bit of help from her mom-

"Scary or pretty?" Shay questioned.

"Pretty!" Mia answered excitedly.

Leslie found the appropriate section, and let Mia look freely.

She found the butterfly costume, loved the shade of blue- and never put it down, even though they looked through the rest of the section.

Her mom didn't want her to miss out, even though she'd found the one she wanted.

The costume said Ballerina butterfly, but every costume Mia has ever had has had a few tweaks.

First, the weather for that night is colder than Shay likes, and the costume has short sleeves. That's an easy fix, though. One trip to Walmart later, and she had a long-sleeved shirt that fit under the costume that matched it.

Then Mia asks if she can wear her black lace-up boots instead of the dressy shoes that they had thought about. Never let it be said that Mia wasn't an original.

It would hurt nothing, so neither parent protested.

With that, they had a costume.

Gabby had tried to do the same thing that Shay had when Mia was younger. She had asked her what she had done when Mia was Louie's age.

She'd picked a few out, and was going to show them to her son, when she heard him pipe up.

"I found it!"

He was hugging a costume pack like it was a treasure.

"This one. Please, Mommy?"

When she saw what it was she couldn't help the grin on her face.

' _Like father like son_.' she thought helplessly, heart busting with love for her two men.

Every so often, Bennie Severide came back to Chicago to spend a few days with his granddaughter.

Just enough time to be a good grandparent, nothing more or less. Just like he'd always done.

The day before Halloween was a shift day, so Bennie took over caring for Mia. The only thing she asked was for a visit to 51 to show off her costume. She was obliged, Halloween morning, before school. She also asked to bring donuts, which were happily received.

Mia spun in place.

"Do you think they'll like it at school?" she asked.

"Very pretty. Right, guys?" asked Kelly, with an underlying tone of 'be nice'.

Everybody complimented her.

Gabby asked Mia if she wanted to see Louie's costume. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up a picture. Louie in full firefighter costume, made complete with plastic hat and rain boots

"Ohmigosh! He's so cute. Did you pick that out for him?"

"Nope, he picked it. He wants to be just like Matt this year."

"I can't wait to go trick or treating with you guys."

It was a big day. Costume parade at school. A Halloween party in place of lunch, with real food instead of junk, and trick or treating later in the evening.

Soon it was time for her to get dropped off at school.

That night after a few hours of trick or treating they went back to Gabby and Matt's place for a late dinner.

Mummies. {Smoked sausage links wrapped in crescent roll dough.} Spinach dip with sourdough bread bites and crackers.

Veggies and dip and fruit with 'spooky' Dip. {Sweet cream cheese dip colored green with food coloring.}

Louie and Mia were each allowed five pieces of candy after they finished dinner.

All in all a very happy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Dadda!


End file.
